Curiosity's Got the Best of Me
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Scott and Stiles are ready to try out their curiosity. slash.


"Stiles, let's do it." Scott whispered, scooting closer under the blanket. The other teen turned, facing him, looking at him in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Really?" He asked, unconsciously licking his lips. They had been talking about experimenting and acting out their curiosity all day, and Stiles' father had gone to bed about a half an hour ago.

"Yeah, all of it." The tan skinned teen nodded, feeling his best friend get closer. He reached out, his hand coming into contact with Stiles' chest, covered by a soft night shirt. He slowly slid his hand up, onto his warm cheek, getting a feel for how to hold him.

The quirky teen started to lean forward, heart beating faster when his friend started doing the same, breath on his face as they paused for a moment. Stiles cautiously moved his hand to Scott's side, letting him know he wanted to be close, that it was okay. The wolf pushed forward slowly, gently connecting their lips, taking a moment before starting to move them. Stiles was slowly gliding his lips with the other pair, feeling how soft they were as he let his eyes drift shut. The tan skinned teen got confident, and after a moment of letting his best friend be kissed slowly like he wanted, he let his tongue push out, against the other's lips, which opened up and gave him access to feel around.

Stiles had never been kissed like this before, and it felt a big weird to him, but he let his own tongue push against the wolf's, playing and twisting with each other like Scott wanted, his pressing to his friend's as they switched mouths, exploring Scott's before pulling away to breathe again. They took deep breaths that warmed the air between them, the pale teen moving his hand down to the hem of the other's shirt.

"Maybe we should keep going." He said quietly, giving a small tug to show what he wanted. He watched Scott sit up, and he did the same. They stripped themselves of their shirts, then laid back down, hands nervously going over to the other's body. The wolf felt Stiles' hands run down his abdomen, muscles clenching as the fingertips slid along his skin, daring to go down the trail of hair that led to his sweatpants.

"Stiles." He whispered a bit shakily, his body tingling. His friend moved his hand away and laid on his back, feeling the bed move and a warm body hover over his own, and lean down to press against him, skin to skin making them shiver. The pale teen leaned up, brushing his lips against Scott's, feeling him freeze before he initiated another, more rough than the last, biting softly at the other's full bottom lip, getting a soft moan out of him, that made him pull away and move to his neck, kissing and nibbling there. Slowly working his way down to his chest, enjoying his lips against the warm skin, this was yet another thing he'd talked about trying.

Stiles tried hard to stay still for the other teen, but let his hand move to his friend's shaggy hair, gently gripping, not knowing if the wolf liked it or not. Scott pulled away and groaned softly at the tugging, and the other teen bit his lip and tugged again. He was rewarded with a tongue trailing down his abdomen, hot to his slightly chilled skin, making him bite back a moan. The tan skinned teen came back up, dimly able to make out his friend's tinted pink cheeks, looking frustrated and hot. The hand on his hair moved to his cheek, pulling him down and connecting their mouths, moving their lips with huger, the young wold crawling to sit between his best friend's legs. They broke apart after a moment, meeting eyes.

"A-Are you...?" Scott glanced down to try and see their hips, but it was too dark.

"Well, a-are you?" The pale teen bit his lip, trying to look down as well, looking back at the other teen's face when he couldn't tell.

"Let's do the next thing, okay?" The wolf suggested, sitting up and getting comfortable, watching Stiles do the same, looking nervous. They shared a glance as they sat knees to knees on the bed, then looked down at their own and each other's tented sweatpants. They both swallowed audibly.

Scott lifted his hips and pulled down his sweats and boxers enough, letting out a shaky breath after. The quirky teen did the same, gripping himself like Scott had after, feeling his hard member throb for that familiar touch to start moving. He licked his lips and moved his hand slowly, looking up at the tan skinned teen, his stomach flipping when he saw those dark brown eyes already on him. Scott moved his hand with the same pace as Stiles', taking a moment before hesitantly reaching his free one out to swipe his thumb over the tip of the other's cock, hearing a soft whimper. His hand quickened for a fraction of a second at the sound, but then stopped himself, knowing he'd have to control himself. He let his hand on his friend wrap around him, slowly pumping to the rhythm they'd been using. Stiles shuddered, removing his hand from himself, letting the other teen take over. He reached his hand over and returned the favor, not completely sure how Scott liked it, but he wanted to find out. He tightened his grip slightly as his friend's thumb moved over his sensitive tip again, and let out a deep breath, starting to work his hand slower, changing the position so his thumb was pressed against the vein on the underside. Scott shuddered.

The quirky teen let out a breathy moan as his best friend continued to thumb at the slit, and he bit his lip hard to keep his sounds from getting any louder. The co-captain gasped and whimpered softly as the other's hand traveled all the way down, rolling over his balls before going back up, hand wetting from the precome rolling off the tip. He stroked Stiles with the semi-slow speed he'd use on himself, then went back to playing with the tip, earning what he wanted; another soft moan, although muffled this time.

"You really like that." He whispered, voice rough. He felt how his friend reacted, cock twitching in his hand as he let out a shaky breath.

"I-I wanna try the next thing, Scott." The quirky teen said, trying to keep his hips still. Scott removed his hand from him, and watched him tuck himself back in his sweatpants. Stiles moved into a better position, sitting on his knees and leaning down, wetting his lips before looking up at his friend. Getting a nod, he cautiously leaned down, licking along the tip of his length. The wolf gasped softly, hips arching up as encouragement.

The pale teen let his lips wrap around the head, tongue feeling and sliding over the heated flesh, listening to Scott whimper. He took more of him into his mouth, starting to bob his head, feeling his friend's hand run over his hair and end up on the back of his neck, thumb rubbing circles behind his ear. Stiles did his best to remake what he'd seen in porn, what he'd read about, and just what he thought would be right. The tan skinned teen was starting to moan, and his hips were having trouble staying still, gently trying to rut up into his mouth because it felt so god. The other teen hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, hearing the guttural groan his best friend made, and he groaned with him, his mouth vibrating around him.

"S-Stiles, oh my God." The wolf hummed in approval, closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back as the fair skinned teen almost professionally sucked him off. It was the best sensation he'd ever been given.

Stiles breathed through his nose and sucked harder, feeling his friend's cock twitch in his mouth, another groan being pulled from Scott's mouth, muffled this time, but it still made him shiver all over, his own length begging to be touched. He reached down and fondled himself through the material, moaning softly at the friction, the wolf whimpering and his hips twitching.

"I-I'm close. Stiles, please." Scott was begging him to finish it off, as if he wouldn't for him. The quirky teen moaned for him, moving up to suck on the head, working the rest of the other's cock with his free hand, moving quickly. Scott bit his lip hard and muffled a loud groan, hips bucking a bit as he came. His friend worked him through it while he tried to swallow. Stiles pulled off of him after a moment, swallowing the rest of the salty fluid before looking up at him, taking a deep breath. His best friend's eyes were glowing gold, but his pupils were blown. He pulled the pale teen up and smashed their lips together, tongues tangling instantly and both of them moaning.

Stiles' hand tightened on the fabric covering himself, and Scott heard him whimper. He pushed him up to the pillows, and made him lay on his back, covering himself back up before grabbing his friend's hand and pushing it away. The quirky teen pulled out of the kiss to protest, when his pants were yanked down to the middles of his thighs. Scott licked his hand then took a hold of his friend's cock, pumping fast. Stiles fucking _whined_, and his hips bucked into the warm hand, head rolling back onto the pillows. The tan skinned teen mouthed at his neck, tasting the arousal on his skin, letting his hand quicken then slow down just to hear him moan and beg. Stiles was close already, he couldn't help it. His best friend's display and actions and noises had put him on edge. It felt almost too good to have hands on him, and a mouth possessively sucking right under his jawline. He tried to keep his noises quiet, but it was getting increasingly hard with the way Scott's hand was slickly sliding up and down him, heat pooling in his lower abdomen, making him squirm with anticipation.

"Stiles, let it go." Scott whispered roughly, breath ghosting over the other's face. The quirky teen grabbed onto a chunk of the wolf's hair and pulled him down, connecting their lips to muffle a cry as Stiles tumbled over the edge. His whole body tingled as the other teen slowed his hand to make it last, and he whimpered when it got to be too much. They broke apart but stayed inches away, and Scott let him go, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick his fingers without breaking eye contact. Stiles shuddered. The tan skinned teen smirked and moved away, grabbing his shirt and cleaning the rest of his hand off. The quirky teen tucked himself back into his sweatpants and tried to get his breathing back to normal, watching his friend's muscles move under the skin of his naked back.

Scott was hard again. He couldn't help it. He wanted Stiles to touch him again, but he was starting to feel tired. He got back into bed with his best friend, Stiles already looking at him with a lazy appearance, no doubt tired as well. He crawled over, leaning down and slowly kissing him before settling down next to him, not bothering with the blankets.

"Hey, Scott?" Stiles' voice was raspy, but neither of them minded, the other teen's dick giving an interested twitch at how hot it sounded to him.

"Yeah?" The wolf's voice cracked just a little, which made him wince at how it sounded, but he heard his friend's heartbeat jump at it.

"We're okay... Right?"

"Will you take a shower with me in the morning?"

"What else do you wanna do?"

Scott turned on his side, wrapping his arm around the other's middle and feeling him cuddle into him, a hand setting atop his own, "A lot, if you're down for it."


End file.
